User blog:JerekShay'll/Renegade: Commando hunter part 13
Sam was confused. He had seen the death of the Fearsome Fivesome. Turtle had received the bad end of a grenade. Waros had been skewered by a darksaber, Ani had been decapitated. Badger had braved the Mandalorian, but she also died at the hands of the ruthless mercenary. He had shot Sam in the chest and arm with a projectile thrower. Then the Mando walked right up to him and aimed a Bryar pistol right in between the young Jedi smuggler's eyes. He said something in a foreign language then fired. But the voice''sounded familiar. He'd heard it somewhere, but where he'd heard it evaded him. Perhaps around town, or at the bar. Possibly, even at Yavin IV. He was rather unnerved at the fact he couldn't remember who it was or where. It was almost as if his memory was... erased. "Oh no." Sam thought. There was always two fears Jedi faced. One of them was an all powerful Sith lord (which had already happened) and a Force using Mandalorian.The second one the Jedi council believed was more likely to happen than an all powerful Sith. They were wrong on a Sith being overlord, he was now the Emperor. But this Mandalorian was here and now. Looking for them. He had a feeling it was a Force user, but he hoped it wouldn't be. "I wish it doesn't happen, but if need be, I'll be ready for him. I'll be ready.." …………………………………………… "You ready Sam?" A voice asked. Turtle peeked in the door to see if Sam was in. "Yeah." Sam said, feeling for his lightsaber. It was a comforting thought for a Jedi to know his lightsaber was in reach. He knew he'd need it against a Mandalorian. "Yeah. I am." He said, checking the charge count in his twin DL-44 pistols. The charge was set on stun, but could be switched quickly to kill. "I'll be right there. Just need my vest." He said, going to the hover chair carrying his large vest. He quickly put the armored vest on his large frame and walked out of the small inn they had been staying at. He came out of his room to find them in the middle of the lobby, talking to each other. When he entered, everyone suddenly became quiet. "Sam, what's or plan, since you learned of this ''new info." Turtle asked. She meant the vision. He honestly didn't know what his plan was. He had been thinking over and over. But everything he had thought of was flawed by that mercenary knowing where they were. "Well, our first objective would to be to track that mercenary." Sam said, stroking his chin. "If he is still on our trail, we'll never live to get off this snow covered rock." He said. "How're we on weapons Ani?" The bounty hunter thought for a moment. "Four pistols, one sniper rifle, one conc rifle, 40 dets and 4-5 lightsabers." He said. "What have you got in mind Sam?" He asked the smuggler. "I have an inkling of an idea." The smuggler said. "We're gonna go bang outta this town, go and set up camp in a field close to the Lab to walk to it, but far enough they wouldn't find us for a decent amount of time." Sam said. "Alright, somebody needs to go get the speeder bikes and we'll bang outta here." Ani sighed as he raised his hand. "I'll go." He shook his head as though it were a chore. Ani walked out the door as the rest of the Five starting speaking. "How're we gonna catch a mercenary like this, Sam? You said yourself he killed us." Turtle said, twisting one of her hazel brown locks. "Well, Waros, Ani and are gonna come up with something in particular for his bucket wearing head." Sam said grinning. Just then Ani came back into the small inn, running. "GET DOWN! GET DOWN!" He said, leaping to the floor. Just as they lowered themselves, the glass of the building shattered. The interior of the motel was sprayed with plasma bolts, screaming death in every which direction. Just as the shooting began to move away, a stone with flimsi wrapped around was thrown through the window. Sam, Ani, Waros, Turtle and Badger all looked at the package nervously. Sam used the Force to lift the stone and unwrap the flimsi. Sam cleared his throat as he began to read the script of the message. "Roses are red, violets are blue. The lives you hold are valuable to my employer. Question is, do you?".... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts